


Darkness right there

by UmiHoshi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiHoshi/pseuds/UmiHoshi





	Darkness right there

Once upon a time, there was a child lost in the dark.

The child himself however, did not know just how lost he was. fore to know what darkness is, one first has to know light.

accustomed to living his life that way, the dark was his home.

as he ripped off all his feelings that could cause a small shimmer.

 

and so the child grew up to be nothing like a child. because he did not want to lose to the darkness. until he became darkness himself.

But once. once upon a time, the child encountered a person beside himself.

for an instance, the child thought he had found the light.

but what he could feel from the other child was a deep, intense, eerie darkness.

 

"Are you lost as well?" He asked.

The other child replied with a cheery smile. "Nope. This place is fun, so I have no reason to leave."

The lost child didn't know very well how to reply. to be honest, it was offending how this kid laughed away what was deeply troubling him.

"So what are you doing?" The nosey kid bend to the other, trying to invade his personal space.

"I'm trying to find the light..." he replied. "but... I don't know where it is or what it looks like. Darkness is all I know."

the cheerful kid stared at him for a while, then showed a mischievous smirk. "What are you talking about? it's right there." he pointed behind the other.

"Eh where?" The child turned to naively look.

"there, there! right there!" he teased.

the other turned back to him, looking sceptical. "you're lying. there's only darkness."

"hm. that's true. but you know? compared to my darkness, yours doesn't actually look so bad, right?"

"..."

 

"Hey, you know what? you're cute, so I'll stick around you for fun, until you find whatever you're looking for."

The lost child sighed and walked on, the other following as if he had agreed.

"...just don't stick around for too long."

"That's a given." again, a creepy smile.

"after all, people who say 'we'll be friends forever' are liars and will only betray each others."

 

This person was odd. But the things he was saying didn't seem completely senseless.

The darkness was still there. and it probably never really would disappear.

But the clouds on his heart started to slowly fade.

This might become amusing...


End file.
